The invention relates to tying devices for fixing the reed to the mouth-piece of a wind instrument.
Ties are known, used in the present time, which are formed by a flexible strip with a U profile, made from leather or from a synthetic material, whose bottom cooperates with the reed to be held in position whereas the two wings of this strip are applied to the mouth-piece of the instrument against which they are pressed adjustably by clamping screws.
The inventor has discovered that by making modifications to the known tying devices mentioned above, it is possible to obtain in a surprising way, a greater versatility of the sound produced by the instrument, a greater brightness of sound and the emission of sound is made easier (attack of notes, laying of the sound).
According to the invention, in order to obtain the advantageous results mentioned above the bottom of the U shaped profile forming a cradle of the known typing device, receives on the inside, on its part intended to cooperate with the reed, a coating of flexible material, (for example rubber), grooved in the direction of the fibers of the reed. A metal plate (for example made from aluminium) is interposed between the inner face of the bottom of the U profile and the grooved flexible material.